The curse of a hanyou
by Kurama's loving wife
Summary: when hiei didn't come on a mission the gang gets suspicious. then they figure out that hiei always disappears on the full and new moon and decide to spy on him that full moon but what happens when they get captured. will hiei risk revealing his secret or
1. arrival

Disclaimer: i do not own yu yu hakusho or any of it's characters.

Klw," well this idea just popped into my head when i was thinking so i decided to write it and yea i decided to see what you people would think of it. so please when you finish reading review. i'll be grateful

Hiei," Hn.

Kurama," At least i don't go crazy in this fic.

Klw," Yep you won't.

Kurama," Thank you.

Klw," so anyhow on with the fic!

**_------------------------------------------------------_**

_Chapter 1_

_Arrival_

Yusuke Kurama and Kuwabara were at genkai's temple (_a/n: Genkai's not here let's just say she went shopping_.) after a battle with 5 powerful class S youkai. They would have had beat the youkai easily except Hiei never showed up so it was a 3 on 5 fight and they all got injured pretty badly.

"DAMMIT TO HELL!!!! WHY DIDN'T SHORTY COME!!???" Kuwabara yells angrily while he was getting bandaged up by Yukina.

" Calm down, Kazuma-kun." Says Yukina as she finishes bandaging Kuwabara's arm.

Yusuke lights a smoke before looking at his teammates," Like I know. It would have had been a lot easier if he'd come."

Hiei suddenly appears in the doorway," Hn."

Yusuke shoots Hiei a menacing glare as he looks at him," Hiei why the hell didn't you come yesterday?! we reminded you to come two days ago!"

Kuwabara quickly gets up and stomps over to Hiei," Yea why weren't you there?!"

"Hn. I had more important things to do." Hiei replies in a i-really-don't-care tone.

Kuwabara gets pissed and glares at the fire demon before him," WHAT THE HELL COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN THIS!!!!!?"

Kurama calmly walks over to where Kuwabara and Hiei were," Calm down Kuwabara. Now Hiei, please tell us why you weren't there."

Hiei gives Kurama a deep, cold glare," Kitsune, don't get into my business."

Kurama backs away a bit, startled by his friend" ...................."

"Look we were just wondering." Yusuke says, trying to get Hiei to calml down.

"Hn." Hiei disappears as quickly as he had appeared

"Dammit! He didn't bother to even show up and now he doesn't even tell us why!" Yusuke angrily exclaims.

"I'm gonna find out why he didn't come!" Kuwabara deteminedly declares.

Yukina worriedly glances over at Kuwabara," No, Kazuma. it's his choice. It's probably something really private. Please don't bother him about it . If he wanted to he'd say something so please don't."

Kuwabara sits down next to Yukina and holds her hands tightly within his own," Okay, I won't do it since you asked me to my love."

"Hey did you guys notice that it was the new moon yesterday?" Yusuke asks while looking over at Kurama, meaning he was directing the question towards him.

Kurama looks at Yusuke before nodding," Yes, what of it?"

"Didn't you guys notice that Hiei disappears the night before the new and full moon and we don't see him again till the morning after?" Yusuke once again inquires..

"Yes, you' re right. We don't see him for a full 24 hours on ever new moon and full moon." Kurama replies.

Kuwabara stands up with a determined look on his face," Urameshi's right! I say we spy him in aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa............ when's the full moon?"

Kurama sighs and looks at Kuwabara," In about 14 or 15 days."

Kuwabara grins cockly," So in 14 days we spy on shorty!"

Yukina looks at Kuwabara worriedly," Demo Kazuma..... it wouldn't be...

Yusuke grins at Yukina," Don't worry Yukina. It's just some harmless spying. We won't hurt anyone."

"Okay." Yukina replies nervously.

"So you're all in right." Yusuke asks everyone.

Kuwabara jumps up," Hell yea! I'm in!"

Kurama smiles slightly," I'll come too."

Yukina walks over to the group," Is it alright if I come too?"

Kuwabara tries to look sexy as he looks at the young Koorime," Sure baby, you could come. You're always welcome."

They continue talking and planning

Outside in a tree, there was a mysterious figure watching all this.

Mysterious figure grins evilly," Soon very soon I shall strike." With that, he vanishes.

_**-------------------------------------------------**_

Klw," Yea! Done with the first chapter. Sorry if it wasn't too good but the next chapter will be and hopefully it will be longer.

Hiei," Do you enjoy torturing me?

Klw," No you're one of my fave characters but I just had to put this up.

Hiei," I despise you.

Klw," Who doesn't?

Hiei," Hn.

Klw," Well people tell me what you thought so please REVIEW!!!


	2. captured

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho or any of it's characters I only own Azuhi.

Klw: 7 REVIEWS! Thank you to all of you that reviewed!!!

Hiei: I hate you so much.

Klw: I know that. A lot of people hate me.

Hiei: G... I wonder why. 'real sarcastic'

Klw: That I don't know.

Hiei: Baka inu.

Klw: Yea I'm a dog/fire/fox demon and proud of it!

Hiei: Grrr... I really despise you with all my being.

Klw: You're so nice!!

Hiei: Weird stupid hyper bitch. Hn

Klw: Anyhow here's the next chapter. ENJOY!!!

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Chapter 2_

_Captured_

On the night before the new moon, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yukina were at Yusuke's house.

" So were ready, right?" Yusuke asked as he got up off the couch.

Kurama nods his head.

Kuwabara looks over at Yusuke," But how do we find him, Urameshi?

Kurama, who was looking out the window, points," He's right there."

Yusuke Yukina and Kuwabara look out the window and see Hiei.

Hiei was walking down the street, with his usual death glare, in his traditional black clothes.

Yusuke jumps off the couch," Well let's go!"

Yukina smiles happily," Mhm.

" YEA!!" Kuwabara screams anxiously

Kurama smiles.

They walk out of the house. They follow Hiei and end up at the park.

---**_A while later_**---

"AAAAAAAAHHH!! GOD THIS IS SO BORING!!!!" Kuwabara yells in frustration

Yusuke glares at him menacingly," WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!"

Kuwabara points at his watch," IT'S ALREADY 11:52 DAMMIT!! WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR 6 HOURS!!!"

" Are you sure that this is right? I mean we're spying on some one." Yukina says quietly.

Yusuke grins," Don't worry bout it Yukina. Even Kurama's doing it."

"AAAAAAAAA........... What's that guys?" Kuwabara askes as he points at white smoke that had surrounded the group

White smoke surrounds them.

Kurama eyes widen," Its sleeping gaaassss.........." His voice trails off as he passes out.

"Aaaa......" Yukina also passes out.

Yusuke and Kuwabara also pass out.

----**_Later_**----

" Nnnnnn............" Yukina mumbles as she slowly come to. Her eyes snap open. She wakes up to find herself chained up 50 feet above the ground with Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara next to her in a castle in the makai," Doko..........?"

Kuwabara smiles happily at Yukina," Yukina, my love, you're awake."

Yukina looks around," Where are we?"

"That we haven't figured out yet." Kurama replies calmly.

"I do know." Says a figure, shrouded in shadow.

" Who are you?!" Yusuke asks.

The figure steps out of the shadows," My name is Azuhi."

" What are you planning to do to us?!" Kuwabara asks.

Azuhi looks emotionlessly at Kuwabara," That's why I hate ningens. They're stupid and worthless.

Kuwabara glares," HEY!!"

"Look Why the fuck are we here?!!" Yusuke asks impatiently

Azuhi grins evilly," Let's just say that you're the bait."

"Bait?" Yukina asks.

"Yes you should lure him here and if he doesn't come well then your all going to die." Azuhi says emotionlessly.

Yusuke raises an eyebrow," Who, Hiei?"

"Well he may or may not come." Azuhi starts as he looks at his watch," Let's see it's 3:38 a.m. He has 22 more minutes to get here before I kill you all."

"Hiei-kun please come." Yukina says quietly to herself.

Kuwabara gets into a manly pose," DO NOT WORRY YUKINA-CHAN!! I THE GREAT KAZUMA KUWABARA SHALL PROTECT YOU!!!! somehow......."

Yukina forces a smiles," Arigatou Kazuma-kun"

"Why do you want Hiei to come here?" Kurama asks well thinking of someway to get free.

"We have unfinished business besides there's no other way that he'll get this if he doesn't come." Azuhi says as he gets out a small bottle with a pink liquid in it. He grins," He'll come."

" Why would he want that?" Kurama asks.

" That you will find out if he decides to come." Azuhi says with no emotion.

Yusuke tries to break his chains, but he was having no luck

Azuhi grins," Don't struggle. It won't do you any good."

Yusuke shoots Azuhi a murderous glare," Teme yarou...."

Kurama looks over at Yusuke," Calm down Yusuke. Let's just hope that Hiei will come."

"He will hopefully." Yukina says.

Kuwabara looks down, "For once we need him."

A servant youkai walks in the room.

The youkai bows," Azuhi-sama some one has stepped on to the premises. It is a g..."

"Thank you. Send a few youkai as the welcoming committee." Azuhi cuts him off before he could finish

The youkai bows in respect," As you wish Azuhi-sama. "

The servant youkai leaves.

Azuhi grins evilly," He's finally here. "

The wall in front of them turns into a big TV screen.

Kurama looks shockedly at the screen," THAT'S HIEI!!????"

**_-------------------------------------------------_**

Klw: Sorry that I couldn't update sooner but I had a lot of things to do.

Hiei tied up Why am I tied up?

Klw: Cause if you weren't you'd kill me and run away.

Hiei: That's the point.

Klw: I am not untying you.

Hiei: Dammit.

Klw: I'll probably update this fic tomorrow or the day after since i know that a lot of people hate cliffhangers cause I'm one of them and them next chapter won't be a cliffhanger and it will be longer.

Hiei: You do know that after this is over you're dead.

Klw: Yes I do know that. Plez people review this before I get killed. '


	3. revealed

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT AZUHI OKAY!

Klw: Sorry bout not updating earlier but I couldn't go online for a while.

Hiei: What were you doing?

Klw: RESEARCHING THE GREAT MYSTERY!!

Kurama: What is it?

Klw: IF KENSHIN IS RELATED TO KURAMA!! I found out that they both have two names. One of their names begins with a "K", Kenshin, Kurama, and the other begins with a "Sh", Shinta, Shuichi.

Kurama: .....o.o

Kenshin: oro. .

Klw: Yes. The great mystery.

Hiei: Pathetic.

Klw: Whatever.

Kurama looking at Kenshin raises left arm

Kenshin looking at Kurama raises right arm

Both: It's a mirror.

Klw: SEE!! THEY MUST BE RELATED!!

Hiei: Just shut up.

Kurama, Kenshin: On with the fic??

Klw: Yes. That's amazing.  
_**---------------------------------------------**_  
_Chapter 3_

Revealed

Everyone except Azuhi was gawking at the screen. On it was a (a/n: dun dun dun) girl with long black hair ,red eyes, wearing black clothes, and she was holding an unsheathed katana.

Kurama gawks shockedly at the screen," Is that Hiei??!!!"

Azuhi grins," Yes I guess he, no she would be more appropriate, does care or at least wants the antidote."

Yusuke glares at Azuhi," If that's Hiei why doesn't he have a jagen eye!?"

Azuhi grins evilly," Because this little spell made him become a full-blooded youkai not a hanyou so because of that he doesn't have it."

"Meaning that the curse you put on Hiei is that on every new and full moon he'd change into a........" Kurama stops as he remembers that Yukina doesn't know.

"A what??" Yukina asks unknowingly.

"A full koorime." Azuhi says, while grinning.

Yukina's eyes widen," HIEI'S A HALF KOORIME!!?????"

"Oh I see. He didn't even tell his own sister about himself and everyone except the ningen knew it too." Azuhi says.

Yukina just stares sadly at the ground," ....."

**_----With Hiei----_**

Hiei was standing there as a few strands of hair blew across his face.

He grabs the strands and tossed them back,' _Damn, this hair is so annoying. The worst part, I won't change back till tomorrow night. When I get Azuhi I'll kill him._'

Some low class youkai approach him.

Hiei glares murderously at the youkai,' _Dumbass. Does he really think that I can't beat a few measly youkai._'

He gets out his katana, disappears, then lands behind the youkai. The youkai fall to pieces, after being sliced up several dozen times by Hiei, and their blood goes everywhere.

Hiei starts walking into the castle,' _Baka yarou._'

**_----With Azuhi----_**

"HOW COULD HE BE HE BROTHER??!!!!!!" Kuwabara yells disbelievingly.

" Why didn't he tell me?" Yukina asks quietly, not making eye contact with anyone.

" Because he hates you. Always has, always will." Azuhi says with an emotionless smile

Yukina remains quiet"....................."

"YUKINA THAT'S NOT THE REASON!! HE JUST DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU!!!" Kurama yells forcefully

Azuhi grins," That's what you want her to believe, isn't it? If you wish, I could help you."

Yukina nods her head without any emotion

Yusuke glares and mentally curses at himself," He's completely brainwashed her."

Azuhi unchains Yukina," Just follow me. He walks out the door.

Yukina follows him

" YOU BASTERD BRING HER BACK!!!!!!" Kuwabara yells angrily

----**_With Hiei_**----

He has already sliced through at least twenty youkai.

Hiei glares as he slices through a few more youkai,' _God this is so annoying._'

He slashes through another youkai with his katana.

"Does he really think I'm this pathetic?" Hiei asks himself aloud.

He arrives at a large door.

"So he's hiding behind these doors." Hiei slowly walks toward them.

"Before you go through those doors, you have to deal with me." Someone says behind him.

Hiei turns around and his eyes widen in shock," YUKINA!?"

Yukina was wearing a slim outfit like a spy outfit with the sleeves blue and the rest of it black", What's the matter onii-chan? You didn't expect me to find out or fight you?"

"How did you find out and why are you doing this?!" Hiei asks.

" Azuhi, he told me the truth about how you hate me and never loved me." Yukina says emotionlessly.

Hiei walks toward her," That's not true I always.........."

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU BITCH!!! " Yukina yells angrily as she slaps Hiei forcefully across the face.

Hiei was taken aback," Yukina...."

Yukina gets out a katana," NOW I ATTACK!!" She starts to attack Hiei.

Hiei was barely dodges her attacks. He unsheathes his katana and starts to block her moves,' _Dammit! This is just what he wanted._' " Ugh!" Hiei hacks out blood.

Yukina had stabbed Hiei through the stomach.

Hiei flies into the wall.

Hiei gets up, blood dipping down his lip,' _Dammit. I guess there's one move I could use but if I do it wrong she's dead. Still it's my only choice without killing her._' He reaches into his pocket and gets out three metallic needles,' _HERE GOES NOTHING!!! _' He throws the needles and they got directly into Yukina's neck.

Yukina's eyes open in shock," Aaaaa..." She falls to the ground.

Hiei catches her before she falls to the ground and pulls out the needles in her neck," Good she's still breathing. " Hiei picks her up wedding style,' _Azuhi you'll pay for this._'

He walks on.

**_----With the fox, the baka, and the punk----_**

Kurama was getting extremely annoyed," Kuwabara, if you value your life STOP IT WITH THOSE DAMN JOKES!!!!!"

Kuwabara sulks," Fine."

Silence

Crickets- chirp chirp -

Kuwabara smiles happily," HEY!! I KNOW!! LET'S SING A SONG!! 100 bottles of beer on the wall 100 bottles of beer. Take 1 down pass it around 2 bottles of beer on the wall!

Yusuke kicks Kuwabara in the balls," SHUT UP BAKA!!!"

Kuwabara winces in pain," Pain.... hurt...... ouchy...  
**_----------------------------------------------_**  
Klw: Hoped that you guys liked this chapter.

Hiei: I am going to kill you no all of you after this.

Klw: Hiei wouldn't it be bad if some one accidentally dropped the real antidote and couldn't make another one?

Hiei: You wouldn't dare.

Klw: She don't know me very well do she.

Kurama, Kenshin: No she doesn't.

Klw: But I know that there's a chapter you'll really like. whispers something to Hiei

Hiei evil grin: Your right. That's going to be a lot of fun.

Klw: I know.

Kurama, Kenshin: What?

Klw: Ummm... nothing. hehe... Please review oh and next chapter will either be up by Friday or Monday. And talking at the same time thing is cool.

Kurama, Kenshin: What talking at the same time thing??

Klw: Never mind.


	4. hatred

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is AZUHI OKAY!!

Klw: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but my computer crashed and I had to rewrite the chapter

Hiei: I hate you nononono despise you.

Kurama: Come on Hiei, it's not that bad.

Hiei: For you it's not for me it is.

Klw: Could we just start the fic cause people have been waiting to read it for a while you know.

Hiei: Hn fine.

Kurama: Okay.  
_**--------------------------------------------**_  
_Chapter 4_

Hatred

Hiei opens the door and walks in.

"Hiei!!" Yusuke says as he sees Hiei walk in.

Kuwabara notices Yukina, covered in blood," YUKINA!! What did you do to her!?"

Hiei places Yukina by the wall," Don't worry, she's alive."

Azuhi comes out of the shadows and claps his hands," Bravo. That was quite a display. I'm also impressed that you also revealed the secret."

Hiei glares," Teme baka yarou, do you actually believe I came here to save them? I only came here for the antidote."

"You basterd!!" Kuwabara yells angrily

Hiei smirks," Just so you know, I don't give a damn if you kill them."

Azuhi grins evilly," I guess you really don't care about them but how will you defeat me? You didn't beat me last time and I doubt that you will beat me this time."

Hiei glares murderously," Hn. Shut up."

"Fine then. But if you lose this time you shall lose more then your life and your friends." Azuhi says calmly.

" DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!" Hiei yells forcefully.

"Now enough talk" Azuhi starts, as he forms a katana that's surrounded by lightning," Now I attack!"

Hiei gets out his katana and starts blocking Azuhi's attacks.

Kurama grins," Perfect. " He gets out a lock pick from his hair.

Yusuke looks questioningly at Kurama," What are you talking about?"

" The only reason I couldn't pick this lock was because Azuhi was watching and no Hiei is keeping him busy." Kurama says calmly.

"Like a distraction." Yusuke says

Kurama nods," Precisely."

"So Shorty does like us?" Kuwabara asks

"He came, didn't he." Said Kurama, who was now free and picking Yusuke's chains

Yukina slowly opens her eyes," Nnnnnn..........."

Kuwabara, who was almost unchained noticed," YUKINA, MY LOVE YOUR AWAKE!!!"

Yukina looks around," Where......?" She remembers where she is and what has happened. Her eyes fill tears but not with tears of happiness and joy but with tears of rage and anger.

"HIEI I HATE YOU!!" Yukina yell as a few tear crystals fall from her eyes.

Hiei stops and looks at her.

"I don't care if love me, I still hate you. You always lied to me. When I asked you if you knew my brother you said no!! I despise you." Yukina says angrily and coldly.

Hiei looks at her sadly," Yukina....... " His eyes widen in shock as he hacks out blood and flies straight into the wall. Azuhi had stabbed him straight through the stomach and then punched him using a lot of youki.

Hiei stands up holding his stomach and hacks out some more blood.

Azuhi licks the blood on his katana. He grins evilly," Koorime blood tastes really good. Maybe I shouldn't just kill you, first I'll toy with and get out as much blood as I can."

Hiei glares," Teme...."

Azuhi comes closer," Now you shall feel some real pain before death comes."

Then suddenly hundreds of long metallic needles go through Azuhi's and when the hit the ground they change into blades of grass.

Azuhi turns around and sees Kurama standing there.

Azuhi glares deeply," You basterd. You'll pay for.. this..." Azuhi falls to the ground and blood starts to flow from him.

The antidote fell on the ground and rolled over to Kurama. He picks up the bottle.

"HIEI, CATCH!" Kurama says as he throws the bottle to Hiei.

Hiei catches the bottle,' _Thank Kami its' almost over._' He then drinks the antidote and a light white mist gathers around him.

The mist then clears.

" How come nothing's happened!?" Kuwabara asks.

"Huh?" Hiei says as he looks down. He was still a girl.

"Hehehehehehehehe.... You fell for it. that wasn't the antidote, the bottle was filled with a liquid to make the spell permanent. Hahahahah!! "Azuhi says as his body disintegrates to dust.

' _Chikuso. Now my vision's getting blurry. Damn, I lost too much blood._' Hiei thinks right before he falls forward onto the ground.

"Hiei!!" Kurama yells as he runs toward Hiei

Everyone runs to where Hiei is.

Kurama, who was kneeling beside Hiei, looks over at Kuwabara," He lost too much blood. Kuwabara, you take Hiei to Genkai's temple and hurry."

Kuwabara glares," Why me?"

"Cause me and Kurama got to find Yukina." Yusuke says calmly

Kuwabara eyes widen," SHE'S GONE!?"

Kurama nods," Yes. Yusuke and I shall find her. Now go."

Kuwabara gets Hiei on his back and leaves.

Yusuke looks over at Kurama," Why do you think she left?"

Kurama stands up," It was probably too much for her to comprehend with so she left."

" Okay but where do we start looking?" Yusuke asks Kurama, as he looks around the room.

"First let's look throughout the castle then outside." Kurama says calmly

Yusuke nods his head," Okay."

They go off to look for her.

Then a mysterious figure, shrouded in shadow, steps forth," Dammit. I missed them. I have to find him before he's fully under Azuhi's control."  
_**------------------------------------------------------**_  
Kurama: Who's the mysterious figure??

Klw: You'll see later on.

Mysterios figure who shall later be revealed probably: Klw you swear that there will be none right?

Klw: Yep.

Kurama: No what??

Klw: Umm... nothing important.

Kurama: ??

Klw: I'm confusing Kurama? That's amazing.

Kurama: Please review before I get more confused.

Klw: Oh yea and people I am going to poland for a couple of weeks so I won't be able to update just to let you all know and MERRY X-MAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


	5. It's called acting

Disclaimer: I no own yyh so you no sue.

Klw: I can't believe haven't updated this fic in what, about 7 months. 'gets hit by random fruits and vegetables' Well, I desevred that.

Hiei: Cause you're lazy. and yea, you did.

Klw glares at Hiei: Damare. But anywho, sorry for the extremely long wait but I made this chapter extra long.

Kurama: Yea, 8 pages on Microsoft word.

Klw: Haven't written that much in a while

Hiei: once again, laziness.

Klw: Well, I won't bore you people anymore so ONWARD!!

-------------------------------------

Chapter 5

It's called acting

(And Hiei will now be called she instead of he)

"Nnn...." Hiei moans slightly as she comes too. Hiei looks around wearily," Doko.…?" She remembers what happened," Dammit..." Hiei sits up and leans against the wall," Damn it to hell!"

"Look, what's done is done so get over it." Genkai says calmly as she sips her tea.

Hiei looks at her," So, I'm at your temple?"

Genkai nods," Yes."

"Where is everyone?" Hiei asks.

"The dimwit and Kurama just came back after trying to find Yukina after she ran off." Genkai responds calmly.

Hiei stares at Genkai before looking downward," She ran off?

Genkai looks up at Hiei," Yea, Kurama said it was too much for her to deal with all at once so she ran off."

"I guess she really hates me." Hiei says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That's the least of your worries." Genkai says.

Hiei looks up at her," What do you mean?"

"What she means, is that even Koenma does not know the antidote for this spell." Kurama calmly says as he walks into the room, with Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara behind him.

Hiei stares at Kurama before looking away," Hn, it's not like I need his help anyway."

"Hiei, look we're just trying to help you." Yusuke says.

Hiei hns.

Kurama walks over to Hiei," So, Hiei, would you care to explain how this all started?"

Hiei nods," Fine. If you honestly want to know, I'll tell you. I happened probably about 80 maybe 90 years ago, after I had gotten my Jagan eye...

---**_Flashback_**---(What Hiei's saying will be in )

_One night, I was fighting a youkai by the name of Azuhi_.

Hiei was standing in a fighting pose, with his katana in hand, while Azuhi had just picked himself up off the ground. Hiei was somewhat injured but most of the wounds were just tiny scratches while Azuhi was soiled in blood.

"Why don't you plead for mercy, maybe then I'll give you a quick and painless death." Hiei says emotionlessly.

Azuhi grins and looks up at Hiei," You don't have to worry me, just worry about yourself."

Hiei spits to the side," Feh. Now you die." Hiei then charges at Azuhi with his katana.

Azuhi closes his eyes and starts chanting something.

A light blue light gathers around Hiei.

Azuhi finishes his chant and the blue light around Hiei vanishes.

Hiei falls on his knees, breathing heavily,' _What the hell did he do?! My body feels as if it gained a ton_.' He notices strands of long black hair hanging down. He looks downward and his eyes widen as he sees that he has breasts. He glares at Azuhi," What the hell did you do to me!?"

He blinks several times seeing that Azuhi was no longer in front of him. Hiei stands up and looks around when he feel some one pin him up against a tree, holding his hands above his head, which made him drop his katana.

Azuhi grins as he tightens his grip on Hiei's hands," I just made you into a full blood Koorime. That is half of your blood, is it not?"

Hiei growls," Teme yarou...."

"Now, now, no need to use such language." Azuhi says as he gently runs his hand down the middle of Hiei's chest. He then looks straight into Hiei's eyes," This shall be a special curse that I place on you. Every time when the moon is full or there is no moon, you shall become a full-blooded Koorime at midnight for a full 24 hours. It cannot be removed without the antidote but you shall only get the antidote if you find it and I am the only one who knows what it is."

Hiei growls.

Azuhi then forcefully kisses Hiei on the lips.

Hiei's eyes widen and he tries to get him off but fails.

Azuhi ends the kiss and looks Hiei in the eye," Remember this. You shall never defeat me." Azuhi then vanishes and Hiei falls to the ground on his knees.

He leans against the tree and slides down it," Damn him...."

---**_End Flashback_**---

"So the reason you didn't kill him is because he turned you into a girl?" Yusuke asks.

Hiei nods," I was too surprised to fight back."

Suddenly Botan runs into the room with a bag. She trips over her own feet and falls flat on her face," I'm okay..." She gets up and looks at Hiei," So what Koenma-sama is true. Hiei really got turned into a girl."

Hiei growls.

"Botan, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asks annoyedly, knowing that Koenma probably sent her to tell them that they got another mission.

"I just thought that maybe Hiei needed some knew clothes." Botan says with a smile.

"Hn, I am not wearing any of the clothes that you brought." Hiei coldly says.

Botan pulls out a black shirt," Come on Hiei. They're black.."

"And your clothes are also dirty." Keiko adds.

Hiei sighs," Fine."

Botan smiles," OK THEN! Hiei let's go to the bathroom and..... HIEI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Hiei, who had just taken off her shirt, looks at Botan," Taking off my clothes."

Kurama blushes intensely as does Kuwabara, while Genkai slaps herself, Keiko and Botan sigh, while Yusuke didn't mind this at all.

"Go ahead Hiei. You can undress here." Yusuke says while drooling.

SLAP!

Keiko had just slapped Yusuke really hard," Perv!"

Botan walks over to Hiei and helps her up," Hiei, one thing about being a girl is that you can't take off your shirt unless you have a bra on and even then you shouldn't do it in public."

Hiei cocks an eyebrow," What on earth is a bra?"

Botan sighs," Hiei, we'll show you."

Keiko nods.

"But first you need get dressed." Botan says as she and Keiko push Hiei into the bathroom.

---**_In the bathroom_**---

Hiei and Keiko were watching Botan as she was digging through her bag, throwing random clothes out of it.

"Okay, here. I think this black tank top should fit you perfectly." Botan says as she hands Hiei a black tank top.

Hiei looks at it then puts it on.

Botan smiles," Perfect fit!"

Keiko nods," Now, which do you rather skirt, shorts, or pants?"

"Anything other then a skirt." Hiei calmly says.

Keiko looks through Botan's bag and hands Hiei a pair of black capris," I think these will look good on you."

Hiei takes off her pants and puts on the capris.

"Perfect! Hiei, you look great!" Botan exclaims, then gets out a pair of black combat boots," And here are some shoes for you."

Hiei puts them on then looks at herself in the mirror," Hn. I don't feel comfortable."

"You'll get used to it after a while." Keiko says as she picks up the clothes and puts them back in the bag.

Botan grabs Hiei's arm," Let's show the others how you look!"

"You have three seconds to let go of me before a slit your arm off." Hiei coldly says.

Botan sweat drops and lets go of Hiei's arm.

--- **_Outside_**---

"But you gotta admit, Hiei looks hot as a chick." Yusuke says as the image of Hiei taking off her shirt runs through his mind.

Kurama sighs," Yusuke, Hiei is a guy. This is only temporary."

"Kurama, even you have to admit Hiei looks good." Yusuke says as he looks at Kurama.

Kurama sighs just as Botan and Keiko walks out of the bathroom, with Hiei behind them.

"So, what do you think?" Keiko asks.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara stare at Hiei, which was really annoying her.

Hiei glares at them," Well?"

The guys then start laughing.

Yusuke walks over to Hiei," Hiei, if you want to, I'll fight for you just so you won't break a nail."

Hiei glares at him.

"Yea, Hiei. If you want to, I'll even bring extra make-up for you just incase you smudge yours." Kuwabara says with a grin.

Hiei growls then looks at Kurama," Well, fox, what do you have to say?"

Kurama smiles," If you need good shampoo, use herbal essences. The 2 in 1 works the best and that way your hair won't get ruined and you won't complain."

Hiei growls and stomps back into the bathroom.

Keiko and Botan glare at the guys then walk back in the bathroom and shut the door.

The guys then look at each other.

"Yusuke, you're right." Kurama says.

Kuwabara nods," Yea."

Yusuke grins," See, like I said, Hiei looks hot as a chick."

---**_In the bathroom_**---

"If they're gonna talk like that to me, I just rather stay in here." Hiei says as she leans against the wall.

Keiko thinks for a minute before she gets an idea," Well, there is a way we could change it so they won't treat you differently."

Hiei looks up at her," Oh really? How?"

"It's called acting." Keiko calmly says.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is act like that, only worse as in you want them. Seduce them, make them afraid." Keiko says as an evil grin spreads across her face.

"I don't get it."

"I'll explain after Botan gets you a bra." Keiko says as she looks at Botan," And bring a few Chobits mangas."

Botan smiles," Okay! Be right back!" With that, Botan runs out of the bathroom.

---**_5 minutes later_**---

Botan runs into the room with 4 Chobits mangas and another large bag," I'm back!" She dumps the contents of the bag on the floor. Bras were scattered around the floor.

Hiei looks at them before looking up at Keiko and Botan," What are those for?"

"We'll show you. Now take off your shirt and start trying different ones on." Keiko says as she starts scanning through the Chobits mangas.

Botan smiles," The bras are all new or almost new. Here I'll help you try them on."

---**_3 minutes later_**---

Hiei's eyebrow was twitching madly," No way in hell am I wearing this thing."

"Well, unless you want your chest to be bouncing up and down, you'll wear it." Botan says as she puts away all the extra bras.

Hiei hns.

Keiko looks at Hiei," Hiei, I'll show you what I meant if you just come over here for a moment."

Hiei walks over to Keiko.

"Okay, now listen. You have to act seductive. Make your voice sound sexy, seductive, slightly sweet. But you can't do this just by talking, you have act it, show it." Keiko calmly says as she pick up a manga.

Hiei blinks questioningly," What do you mean?"

Keiko points to a page," Look at this page. Look at how she's on top of him, giving him a clear view down her shirt, or the bra strap slowly sliding down the shoulder......"

--- **_18 minutes later outside the bathroom_**---

The guys were all getting impatient.

"Kami, why the hell does it take so long for the girls to get out of the bathroom!?" Yusuke yells in frustration.

Kurama looks over at Yusuke," Be patient and give them time."

Botan, Keiko and Hiei walk out of the room.

Yusuke notices white straps near the black ones of the tank top. He grins," I see you got your first bra Hiei."

Hiei nods," Yea. Actually, I think it just got unbuckled. Kuwabara...." Hiei walks over to Kuwabara and lets the straps of the tank top and bra slowly slide down her shoulders," Fix my bra for me." Hiei says in a very sexy voice

Kuwabara's eyes widen as he watches the straps slowly slide down Hiei's arm. Kuwabara's nose starts to bleed and then he passes out.

Kurama's and Yusuke's eyes widen.

Yusuke walks over to Hiei," Dude, Hiei are you feeling okay?"

Hiei turns around, while smiling seductively," Of course Yusuke-kun." She then pulls him closer and then she whispers something in his ear," Do me."

Yusuke promptly passes out, twitching slightly with a goofy grin on his face.

Kurama stares wide eyed at Hiei before tripping and falling backwards landing on his ass.

Hiei walks over to Kurama and kneels next to him. She moves closer to him so her face would be right above his, also giving Kurama a clear view down her shirt. She grins," You know, that if I wanted to, I could rape you."

Kurama gulps.

Hiei then licks her lips.

Kurama's breathing gets heavy but the he hears laughing. He sees Keiko and Botan laughing. He looks at Hiei.

Hiei grins," Gotchya." She gets up.

Kurama stares disbelievingly at Hiei before getting up, while Yusuke was staring at Hiei and Kuwabara was getting up.

Hiei smirks smugly before looking up at them," Treat me different, I treat you different."

"Fine, we won't treat you differently, just please don't do that again." Kurama says.

"Well, I can't say that that wasn't entertaining but we have some matters to discuss." Teenage Koenma says as he walks in the room.

"What matters?" Kurama asks.

Koenma gets out a piece of paper," Well, like the effects of this little curse and the fact we can't seem to find an antidote."

"Hn. What effects?" Hiei asks as she leans against the wall.

Koenma looks up at Hiei," Well, since this curse made you a girl, you might act differently."

Hiei glares," Hn. I was acting."

"Yes, yes, I know but I mean later on." Koenma says.

"Look, I have never acted different before."

"But it was only for 24 hours. This is going to last over 24 hours. It already is about 36 hours." Koenma calmly says.

Hiei glares," Hn, it's not like I'll fall in love with one of them."

"No, not like that. I mean like getting more emotional, or hyper."

"Me, hyper. Heh, that would be the day hell freezes over"

Koenma sweat drops," Actually, hell did freeze over yesterday due to a blizzard."

Hiei glares," Hn. I was being sarcastic."

"I know but I'm just saying."

Hiei rolls her eyes," Look, is that all?"

Koenma looks at the paper in his hands," Yea, so sayonara minna-san." He poofs away.

Hiei remembers something and looks at Kurama," So, you didn't find Yukina?"

Kurama shakes his head," No, but she'll probably be fine. She probably just needs sometime to gather her thoughts and think about and to calm down."

Hiei sighs.

"Yukina-chan will be fine." Kuwabara says.

"Yea, she's got a strong will." Yusuke adds.

Hiei nods," Yea, I guess."

-------------------------------------

Klw: Hope you people all enjoyed.

Hiei: Hn. That was quite amusing.

Kurama: No, that was creepy.

Klw: Well, it might've been creepy to you but it was funny to me.

Kurama sighs.

Hiei: Hn So how long will I be a chick?

Klw: Long enough

Hiei: What does that mean?

Klw: You'll see. So anywho, ja ne minna-san and don't forget to R & R… Haven't said that in a while… Oh well, JA NE!

--**_Japanese words_**--

Doko- where

Damare- shut up

Youkai- demon

Koorime- ice maiden

Teme- you( insulting)

Yarou- basterd

Sayonara- Good-bye

Minna-san- Everyone

Ja ne- see ya


	6. I HAVE TO PUT THAT, WHERE?

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakuso or any of it's characters.

Klw smiles," I'm back everyone and sorry for the long wait it's just that high school is a bitch… So yea…"

Hiei glares," I. Really. Hate. You."

Klw," Why??"

Hiei," Cause of this chapter…."

Klw," Well, it was bound to happen so better to let it happen now then later.

Hiei," Hn.

Klw," Well, anyway, on with the chapter and sorry if it's short but the next chapter will be longer."

And to **_pissed offff_**. Listen. I honestly don't give a fuck about what you think. And it's just a fucking penname you dumb dziwka( _polish. Don't understand, don't care_)! And Kurama is not your fucking man! Understand that! My bet is that if I didn't choose this penname or if I changed it, you would get it. That means that your simple minded. This was my first penname so yea. I alo have another one, Kuramasdarkside. And go ahead, fucking strangle me! I live in Chicago so if you're ever in the neighborhood, kill me. I dare you. And once you do, my best friend will kill you, and believe me, she will do it. Also, you did not even state why you did not like my story. Also, I highly doubt that you could do a better job. And also, if you don't like something, don't read it or fill up my review section with worthless crap. Now, why don't you just go and do the world a favor and get a razor and show in your neck as far as you can before you die but if you don't want to do that, then just fuck the hell off. That is my word of advice to you.

''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--

_Chapter 6_

I HAVE TO PUT THAT, **WHERE**!?

Hiei, Botan and Keiko were in a room in Genkai's temple. Keiko and Botan were explaining to Hiei about what she could do and what she couldn't do while Hiei was listening, while trying to ignore a pain in her stomach.

Botan looks at Hiei with a big, cheerful smile on her face," So, never ever go to bed with a guy without one of those two things or else..... Hiei are you okay?" She asks, noticing that Hiei was wincing slightly.

Hiei nods slightly," Yea, it's just that my stomach hurts like hell."

Keiko and Botan look at each other with worried expressions before looking at Hiei. Keiko walks over to her, wondering if her thoughts were correct," Like, how do you mean it hurts? As in you need to go to the bathroom?"

Hiei shakes her head," No. It just hurts. Badly."

Keiko looks at Botan and she nods. Keiko looks back at Hiei," umm... Hiei... let's go to the bathroom for a minute."

Hiei glares at her coldly," I told you I don't need to go to the fucking bathroom!"

"Fine. Take off your pants, now please." Keiko orders.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Keiko yells impatiently.

Hiei growls menacingly before hesitantly agreeing," Fine." She takes off her pants and some red liquid slowly drips down her leg. Hiei's eyes widen in shock," What the hell!?"

Keiko sighs," Just as I thought. Hiei, let's go to the bathroom. Botan, bring a pair of clean underwear and a couple of pads."

Botan cheerful salutes and smiles," Rightie-o!" She runs off.

Keiko grabs Hiei's arm and drags her to the bathroom.

Hiei stares at Keiko, with a confused expression on her face," Am I dieing or something?"

Keiko sighs and shakes her head slightly as the get to the bathroom," No, this is something that girls get monthly."

"What do you mean?" Hiei asks unknowingly.

Botan runs into the room shutting the door behind her, holding black panties and a few pads," Got it!"

Hiei stares at the pads questioningly," What are those?"

Botan chuckles nervously as she sweatdrops," Ummm... well.... you see..."

Now we have a view of outside the temple.

" I HAVE TO PUT THAT, **WHERE**!?"

Several startled birds fly away from their tree.

**_--''--''--20 minutes later--''--''--_**

Hiei was pacing back and forth in the living room grumbling something in a low, menacing voice, while the guys watched her. Yusuke and Kurama sat on the couch while Kuwabara sat in a comfy chair.

Yusuke watches Hiei pace back and forth before leaning over and whispering to Kurama," Hiei's pmsing, ain't she?"

Kurama nods slightly and whispers back," Yes, it looks that way, but let's not bring it up."

Yusuke nods in agreement," Yea, cause once I got Keiko pissed when she was pmsing and I wound up in the hospital for a week."

"And when kaa-san had it and I got her mad, I got whipped with a leather belt." Kurama adds as the memory of that moment re-runsin his mind.

"How'd you get her mad?" Yusuke asks, wondering how on earth he could get her mad.

"Messed up the kitchen, well actually, Kuwabara did but I got blamed for it." Kurama replies as he remembers that he still has to hurt Kuwabara for that.

"Ohhh.... do you think the baka will be stupid enough as to bring it up?" Yusuke asks as he looks over to the clueless boy sitting on the chair.

Kurama sighs," With Kuwabara, anything's possible."

Kuwabara watches Hiei walk back and forth when something hits him," SHORTY'S PMSING!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Everyone looks at him, while Hiei glares at him, fire burning in her eyes.

Kuwabara starts cracking up and falls on the floor," HHAHAHAHA!! SHORTY'S A REAL CHICK NOW!! HE'S EVEN ACTING LIKE ONE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Yusuke looks at Kurama and Kurama looks at Yusuke. They exchange worried looks before they both quickly duck behind the couch.

Kuwabara continues cracking up on the floor, when he notices Hiei standing in front of him, glaring at him venomously. Kuwabara's eyes widen and he gulps," Oh shit...."

"OH SHIT IS RIGHT!!" Hiei yells loudly as she lunges at him.

**_--''--''--10 minutes later--''--''--_**

Yusuke and Kurama peek from behind the couch, both wearing protective construction helmets, where they got them, only Puu knows. The room looked like a war zone, with almost everything broken/smashed, blood on the walls and of course the bloody corpse on the ground.

Keiko and Botan run into the room. "What's going on here?!" Keiko asks as she looks around the room.

Hiei growls, murderously" That stupid fucker had to bring it up."

Keiko sighs and shakes her head," Kuwabara no baka..." Botan nods in agreement before looking at Hiei," So, Hiei, how are you enjoying being a girl?"

Hiei glares at Botan before hning," it's fucked up.... do have anymore of those pain killer tablet thingies?"

Botan nods happily," Yup! Let's go get some!" She exclaims as she grabs Hiei's arm and drags her to the bathroom.

" LET ME GO YOU DEMENTED ONNA!!"

"Hiei, you're an onna too at the moment...." Keiko calmly says as she follows the two after telling the guys to clean up the room.

Yusuke looks at Kuwabara menacingly before saying," This is on your ass so expect it to get kicked today."

''--''--''--''--''

Yukina stared emotionlessly at the colorful sunset before her, that caused the many hiruiseki around her to glisten beautifully. She got up from where she was sitting and headed toward the edge of the cliff, closing her eyes when she reached the edge. The wind gently blew around her, causing her hair to move freely as if had its own will. She opened her eyes slowly before looking at the item that she held firmly in her hand. Her mother's tear gem, the only thing she had to remember her by. " He… has one too… maybe.. I should atleast allow to explain why he did not tell me…" She said aloud to herself before she looked up at the painted sunset.

Several of the leaves in a tree not far from her, rustled as the shadow of a creature who was watching her, vanished into think air.

''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--''--

Klw smiles," Well, that's all for now!"

Hiei," I despise Botan… And the baka…"

Klw," Don't we all…"

Hiei," true…"

Klw," Well… ja ne minna-san and please review. Flames are accepted but only if they could help me improve and not ones like the one that pissed offff wrote.

**_Japanese words_**

_Kaa-san_- mom

_Baka_- idiot

_No baka_- you idiot

_Hiruiseki_- tear crystals

_Onna_- woman

_Ja ne_- see ya

_Minna-san_- everyone.


End file.
